


Szukam Walentynki!

by Kayka_U



Series: One Shot [19]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5923879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Zostań moją walentynką! – wypalił, od razu wymierzając sobie mentalny policzek. Co on najlepszego robi? Przecież miał przygotowaną całą przemowę. Miał wszystko wyjaśnić szatynowi, później zapraszając na randkę, a co robi? Całuje i prosi, aby został jego walentynką. </p><p>- C-co? </p><p>Albo walentynkowe AU, gdzie Harry jest oczarowany pięknym chłopakiem, którego widział w telewizji i postanawia go odnaleźć nim skończy się dzień.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Szukam Walentynki!

**Author's Note:**

> Krótki shot na walentynki. Mam nadzieję, że Wam się spodoba, dajcie znać co myślicie:)
> 
> Nie wiem jak bardzo program BBC Breakfast jest podobny do naszego Dzień Dobry TVN, więc za jakiekolwiek błędy przepraszam:)

_8:09_  
Powłóczył nogami, stąpając boso po chłodnych panelach, kiedy kierował się do kuchni. Przymknięte powieki tarł pięściami, mając nadzieję, że to go jakoś rozbudzi. Przeklął, kiedy uderzył dużym palcem u stopy o wysokie krzesło, stojące przy blacie, który oddzielał kuchnię od salonu. To go odrobinę obudziło. Przeciągnął się, głośno ziewając i poczochrał skręcone włosy, jeszcze bardziej je mierzwiąc. Jego pierwszym celem był kubek kawy, dlatego sięgnął po czajnik, który chwile później znajdował się na kuchence, grzejąc wodę. W między czasie wyciągnął kubek, gdzie wsypał ciemne, zmielone ziarna i włączył telewizor. Oparł się o blat, skąd miał dobry widok na telewizor w salonie, aktualnie leciał program śniadaniowy na BBC, Breakfast. Wpatrywał się w ekran, gdzie podawane w tym momencie były wiadomości, kiedy rozdzwonił się jego telefon. Niechętnie wrócił do sypialni, komórka leżała na szafce, obok łóżka, z rozświetlonym ekranem. Skrzywił się widząc tam zdjęcie i imię swojego przyjaciela. Domyślał się po co dzwoni i wiedział, że to zepsuje mu humor na cały dzień. Mimo to i tak odebrał.  
\- Jeśli dzwonisz tylko po to, aby namówić mnie na kolejną randkę w ciemno, to tylko tracisz swój czas – nie czekał, aż Liam odezwie się pierwszy. I tak wiedział co usłyszy. Skierował się z powrotem do kuchni, gdzie gwizdał czajnik, dając znać, że woda już jest gotowa.  
\- Harry, daj spokój. Są walentynki – wiedział, że na jego twarzy jest teraz ten wyraz zmartwionego szczeniaczka, dlatego cieszył się, że w tym momencie nie rozmawiają twarzą w twarz. W innym wypadku byłby w stanie zgodzić się na wszystko, byleby tylko te brązowe, nieszczęśliwe oczy, przestały na niego spoglądać – Chcesz je spędzić w domu z pizzą i piwem, oglądając jakieś nudne programy, byle tylko nie myśleć o Tonym?  
\- Czemu nie – wzruszył ramionami – To dobry pomysł – sięgnął po czajnik, zalewając kubek wrzątkiem.  
\- Nie, nie jest! Tony był dupkiem, rozstaliście się pół roku temu. Czas, abyś sobie kogoś znalazł – bla, bla, bla, Harry znał już tę gadkę na pamięć.  
\- Dobrze, rozumiem – ta rozmowa go drażniła i naprawdę chciał, jak najszybciej ją zakończyć – Ale pozwól, że sam się tym zajmę. Zrobię to we własnym tempie – wyjaśniał przyjacielowi – Mam już dość tych randek w ciemno, na które mnie posyłasz.  
\- Nawet nie dałeś im szansy – głos Liama był naburmuszony.  
\- I nie dam. Bez obrazy Liam, ale czasami odnosiłem wrażenie, że umawiasz mnie z pierwszą lepszą osobą, mając nadzieję, że akurat się uda. Znałeś ich w ogóle?  
\- Harry…  
\- Nie – przerwał mu - Doceniam, że chcesz mi pomóc, ale nie jestem małym dzieckiem. Nie tęsknię już za Tonym, a jestem sam, ponieważ jeszcze nie spotkałem nikogo, kto by mnie sobą oczarował. Proszę cię, odpuść i pozwól samemu tym się zająć. Wiem, że są walentynki, ale to nie znaczy, że pójdę z pierwszą lepszą osobą na randkę, tylko po to, by nie być samemu. Więc jeśli już umówiłeś mnie na randkę w ciemno, to lepiej ją odwołaj, ponieważ, ja i tak nie przyjdę.  
\- W porządku – burknął niezadowolony po drugiej stronie słuchawki – Ale jakbyś zmienił zdanie, to dzwoń.  
\- Nie zmienię. A ty zamiast zamartwiać się o mnie, zacznij szykować niespodziankę dla Meg – pożegnał się z przyjacielem i rozłączył  
Z ciężkim westchnieniem odłożył telefon. Posłodził kawę, dolał mleka i wziął się za przygotowywanie tostów na śniadanie, chcąc odciągnąć myśli od rozmowy z przyjacielem.  
Uwielbiał Liama, ale momentami miał go naprawdę dość. Zaraz po tym, jak Tony zdradził Harry’ego i odszedł, był naprawdę wdzięczny przyjacielowi za wsparcie i pomoc. Dobrze było czuć, że ktoś jest obok. Jednak minęło pół roku, już nie myślał o swoim byłym, nie tęsknił i nie cierpiał. Gdyby chciał, już dawno byłby w nowym związku, jednak wolał poczekać, aż spotka osobę, przy której będzie czuł, że warto spróbować. Payne niestety zdawał się tego nie zrozumieć.  
Z kubkiem kawy i talerzem tostów, usiadł na kanapie. Jadł spokojnie śniadanie, co jakiś czas zerkając na ekran telewizora. Właśnie rozpoczął się jakiś reportaż związany z walentynkami. Tim Muffett, biegał po ulicach Londynu z mikrofonem, zaczepiając przechodniów i zadając pytania dotyczące walentynek, niektórych pytał co o nich myślą, innych jakie mają plany na ten dzień i było jeszcze wiele innych pytań. Kędzierzawy parsknął śmiechem, kiedy dziennikarz stracił równowagę na zamarzniętej kałuży i wpadł na dwójkę młodych chłopaków, którzy nadchodzili z naprzeciwka.  
Harry sięgnął po kubek z kawą, jednak ręka zatrzymała mu się w połowie drogi do ust. Właśnie ujrzał piękne niebieskie oczy, otoczone długimi rzęsami, lekkie zmarszczki przy nich, które powstały, kiedy szeroko się uśmiechał, miękką grzywkę i drobny nosek. Najpiękniejszy chłopak jakiego widział. I chociaż był po drugiej stronie ekranu, miał wrażenie, jakby to błękitne spojrzenie przenikało go na wylot, sprawiając, że serce mocniej biło, a w żołądku pojawiało się znajome mu trzepotanie.  
\- Hej – głos Tima wyrwał go z zamyślenia – Tim – przedstawił się.  
\- Louis – boże, jego głos był nieziemski. Odrobinę podwyższony i lekko zachrypnięty. Mógłby go słuchać bez przerwy. Chciałby go słuchać bez końca – A ten z pełnymi ustami to Niall – Harry dopiero teraz zwrócił uwagę na drugiego chłopaka. Był to farbowany blondyn, także z niebieskimi oczami, jednak zdaniem kędzierzawego nie zachwycały już tak, jak te szatyna. Jego usta były wypełnione kawałkiem kanaki, którą trzymał w dłoni.  
\- Mogę zadać kilka pytań?  
\- Jasne – blondyn wyszczerzył się, po tym jak przełknął kęs.  
\- Jakieś plany, na ten szczególny dzień? Spędzić go razem, czy osobno?  
\- Niestety – szatyn westchnął teatralnie, kładąc dłoń na sercu – Tak bardzo liczyłem na to, że spędzę ten dzień z tym cudownym blondasem – objął Nialla, przyciągając do siebie – Ale porzuca mnie na rzecz, jakieś laski.  
\- Ej – odepchnął przyjaciela od siebie – Amy nie jest jakąś laską.  
Harry, nie rozumiał dlaczego, ale słysząc te słowa, poczuł ulgę.  
\- Czyli widzisz się dzisiaj ze swoją dziewczyną. Zdradzisz swoje plany? – dopytywał Tim.  
\- Nie mogę – pokręcił głową – To ma być niespodzianka, a nie mam pewności, że właśnie tego nie ogląda – zaśmiał się.  
\- W porządku, w takim razie Louis, masz jakieś własne plany?  
\- Nah – wzruszył ramionami – Prawdopodobnie spędzę ten dzień w domu.  
\- W takim razie, jako singiel, może podzielisz się swoim zdaniem na temat walentynek?  
\- Dzień jak dzień – parsknął – To znaczy, uważam, że osobie, którą się kocha powinno się codziennie dawać dowody miłości, nie tylko raz do roku. Jednak walentynki, tak jakby nadają swoistego klimatu randkom i wyznawaniom miłości. No i podejrzewam, że wielu singli, tak jak ja, w dzisiejszy dzień bardziej odczuwa samotność, niż na co dzień.  
\- Gdybyś miał okazję, to poszedłbyś na randkę w dniu dzisiejszym.  
\- Oczywiście – przytaknął.  
\- Nawet gdyby teraz podeszła do ciebie nieznajoma osoba i zaprosiła na randkę, prosząc o zostanie jego walentynką, zgodziłbyś się – zażartował reporter, parskając śmiechem.  
\- Jasne – z usta szatyna uciekł chichot, a Harry miał wrażenie, że traci grunt pod sobą. Miał ochotę nagrać ten dźwięk i ustawić jako budzić – Możemy spędzić miło czas i kto wie, może zamieni się w to coś więcej, niż jedną randkę – mrugnął okiem do kamery.  
\- Dziękuję wam, za rozmowę. Mam nam nadzieję, że twoja niespodzianka się uda – Tim zwrócił się do blondyna – A ty spotkasz tego nieznajomego – zaśmiał się, żartując.  
\- Dzięki – pożegnali się i odeszli w swoją stronę, podczas gdy Tim szukał kolejnych ofiar.  
Harry siedział na kanapie, tępo wpatrując się w ekran telewizora. W głowie cały czas odtwarzał i analizował wypowiedź szatyna, dotyczącą walentynek i randki z nieznajomym. Louis był sam, nie miał planów na dzisiejszy dzień i jest szansa, że umówiłby się z nim, gdyby go dzisiaj poprosił. Louis był piękny i Harry chciał się z nim umówić. Był tylko jeden problem, Harry nie znał szatyna i nie wiedział gdzie go szukać. Jednak jak to się mówi, dla chcącego nic trudnego.  
Nie myśląc wiele, wyłączył telewizor i pognał to sypialni. Niecałe 15 minut później opuszczał mieszkania i ruszył na poszukiwania swojego przyszłego chłopaka.  
*****  
_10:31_  
Nienawidził komunikacji miejskiej. Przez 30 minut czekał na spóźniony autobus. Przez kolejną godzinę siedział w zatłoczonym autobusie, przyciśnięty do szyby, próbując zdobyć trochę świeżego powietrza, co było raczej trudne. Kiedy nareszcie autobus zatrzymał się na przystanku i udało mu się wydostać z pojazdu, okazało się, że wysiadł przystanek za wcześnie. Więc resztę czasu spędził na dojście do Tower Bridge – miejsca, gdzie kręcony był reportaż. Wiedziałem, że marne szanse są, abym spotkał na nim szatyna, ale może pracuje gdzieś w pobliżu lub ktoś go kojarzy i powie mu, gdzie szukać chłopaka.  
Krążył po okolicy, co jakiś czas zatrzymując ludzi i wypytując o chłopaka. Niestety nikt go nie wiedział. Niektórzy byli niezadowoleni, że ich zaczepiał, inni przyglądali mu się z podejrzeniem na twarzy, jakby w każdej chwili miał się na nich rzucić, i byli też tacy, którzy udawali, że go nie widzą.  
\- Przepraszam – zaczepił straszą kobietę, które wpatrywała się w niego z nieufnością, przez co jej twarz pełna zmarszczek wydawała się jeszcze bardziej pomarszczona – Szukam kogoś, pewnego chłopaka – zaczął wyjaśniać – Drobny szatyn, w ciemno zielonek kurtce i czerwonej czapce z pomponem.  
\- Nie znam – odpowiedziała skrzekliwie – A ty młodzieńcze, zająłbyś się czymś pożytecznym, zamiast zaczepiać obcych ludzi – skarciła go, przy okazji uderzając torebką w ramię i z niezadowoleniem na twarzy ruszyła dalej, mamrocząc coś pod nosem.  
\- Wiedźma – mruknął cicho.  
Chciał zaczepić kolejną osobę, kiedy zauważył, że po drugiej stronie ulicy stoi policja, przyglądając się mu uważnie. Zapewne musieli obserwować go od dłuższego czasu i chcieli mieć go na oku, jakby w każdej chwili miał zrobić coś dziwnego, bądź nielegalnego. W końcu zaczepianie ludzi i wypytywanie o chłopaka, którego widziało się w telewizji nie jest normalne.  
Nie chcąc bardziej wzbudzać podejrzeń, ruszył dalej i tym razem zaglądał do sklepów i kawiarni, z nadzieją, że może gdzieś tam spotka szatyna.  
*****  
_12:51_  
Miał już dość, bolały go nogi i czuł coraz większe zmęczenie. Od dwóch godzin krążył po okolicy i szukał Louisa, bezskutecznie. Był już pełen nadziei, kiedy kelnerka w jednej z kawiarni, powiedziała, że widziała szatyna. Jednak tak szybko jak nadzieja się pojawiła, równie szybko zniknęła, ponieważ nie znała go. Szatyn przyszedł zamówić herbatę na wynos i gdy tylko ją otrzymał opuścił kawiarnię.  
Zrezygnowany krążył po okolicy, zastanawiając się co teraz powinien zrobić? Musiał odnaleźć tego chłopaka, ale jak? Po za imieniem nic o nim nie wiedział. Zastanawiał się, gdzie mógłby zdobyć jeszcze jakieś informacje na jego temat i wtedy go olśniło. Na pewno w stacji BBC będą posiadać jakieś informacje o nim. Zapewne musiał coś podpisać, wyrażając zgodę na udostępnienie jego wywiadu. Nie był pewny, czy podadzą mu jakieś informacje, jednak postanowił spróbować.  
Tym razem nie miał zamiaru tracić czasu na autobus, dlatego pognał w kierunku najbliższej stacji metra. Jak zwykle o tej porze było zatłoczone, jednak wiedział, że przynajmniej ominie korki.  
Chciał jak najszybciej odnaleźć chłopaka, aby móc zabrać go na odpowiednią randkę, ale powoli tracił nadzieję, czy mu się uda.  
Po około40 minutach znalazł się pod siedzibą stacji telewizyjnej. Wszedł do środka, czując jak jego żołądek się skręca. W ciągu kilku minut mógł dostać informacje o Louisie, które pomogą mu odnaleźć chłopaka, albo stracić nadzieję. Wtedy nie pozostanie mu nic innego jak pogodzić się z tymi i liczyć na to, że kiedyś uda mu się spotkać szatyna.  
Winda zatrzymała się na odpowiednim piętrze, a rozsuwające się drzwi ukazały mu przestronny hol. Na jego środku, stał duży kontuar, z ciemnego drewna. Do niego przyklejony był biały napis BBC. Za nim siedziała szczupła blondynka, na oko Harry’ego, była nie wiele od niego starsza. Z tego co udało mu się zauważyć, miała czarną koszulę, a włosy spięte w koński ogon. Wydawała się być zdziwiona widokiem kędzierzawego, jednak posłał mu uprzejmy uśmiech.  
\- Dzień dobry – miała odrobinę piskliwy głos, ale nie na tyle, aby był nieprzyjemny.  
\- Dzień dobry - skinął głową, zbliżając się do niej.  
\- Mogę w czymś pomóc? – jej brązowe spojrzenie zmierzyło chłopaka, przez co ten poczuł się odrobinę niezręcznie.  
\- Ja – zaczął odchrząkując – widziałem dzisiaj kogoś w waszym porannym programie – za każdym kolejnym słowem, czuł, że to był zły pomysł, ale już nie mógł uciec – Bardzo mi zależy, aby go odnaleźć i… - ponownie odchrząknął, jakby chciał zarobić na czasie – i tak myślałem, czy jest możliwość, abym uzyskał o nim jakieś informacje – nie patrzył się na kobietę. Jego wzrok był utkwiony w lśniącym blacie, gdzie mógł dostrzec swoje odbicie. Podejrzliwy wzrok kobiety wcale mu nie pomagał, tylko wywołał czerwone rumieńce na policzkach.  
\- Zna pan tę osobę?  
\- Nie, ale… - nie pozwoliła mu dokończyć.  
\- Przykro mi, ale nie możemy udzielać takich informacji – odpowiedziała obojętnie.  
\- Naprawdę nie da się nic zrobić? – spytał z nadzieją - Bardzo mi zależy.  
\- Przykro mi takie są przepisy.  
\- Oh, w porządku – mruknął. Czuł się rozczarowany i zrezygnowany. Domyślał się, że tak będzie, jednak gdzieś wewnątrz niego, cały czas tliła się mała iskierka nadziei, że może jednak dopisze mu szczęście i dowie się gdzie odnajdzie chłopaka z telewizji.  
*****  
_16:47_  
Ponownie krążył w pobliżu Tower Bridge, z nadzieję, że może szatyn będzie tędy przechodził. Uważnie rozglądał się, szukając zielonej kurtki i czerwonej czapki, jednak nigdzie nie dostrzegał osoby w takim zestawie. Wiedział, że ma coraz mniej czasu i z każdą sekundą był coraz bardziej zdesperowany, aby odnaleźć chłopaka.  
Zastanawiał się, gdzie mógłby uzyskać informacje na jego temat, skoro w stacji telewizyjnej nie chcieli mu nic powiedzieć. Gdyby to chodziło o radio nie miałby z tym problemu, w końcu pracował tam jego kumpel Nick, ona na pewno by…no właśnie Nick. Mężczyzna na pewno ma tam znajomości w stacji telewizyjnej BBC i może jemu udałoby się zdobyć jakieś informacje.  
Wyciągnął telefon, tak szybko na ile pozwoliły mu jego ciasne dżinsy i drżącymi z emocji dłońmi wybrał numer Grimshawa. Po kilku sygnałach usłyszał charakterystyczny dźwięk odbieranego połączenia i w słuchawce rozbrzmiał głos radiowca.  
\- Harry, kochanie jeśli dzwonisz by zaprosić mnie na randkę, muszę niestety złamać ci serduszko. Już jestem umówiony, w końcu nie mogłem czekać na ciebie wieczność – żartował, podczas gdy kędzierzawy wywracał oczami na jego słowa. Cały Nick.  
\- Ciebie też miło słyszeć – przywitał się z przyjacielem.  
\- O co chodzi? – zapytał z zaciekawieniem w głosie.  
\- Aż tak to oczywiste? – spróbował się zaśmiać, ale wychodzi to dość nerwowo. Wie, że jak powie Nikowi o co chodzi, ten będzie wypytywać, a naprawdę, w tej chwili Harry nie ma ani ochoty, ani czasu, aby mu się tłumaczyć.  
\- Wątpię, abyś dzwonił do mnie o tej porze w walentynki, tylko po to by pogadać, bądź się spotkać – stwierdza, a kędzierzawy wyobraża sobie, jak mężczyzna wzrusza ramionami.  
\- Masz znajomości w telewizji BBC, prawda?  
\- Tak – odpowiada odrobinę skołowany, chyba nie spodziewał się tego.  
\- Wiesz, szukam kogoś…  
\- Kogo? – przerwał, a w głosie słyszał zainteresowanie.  
\- Chłopaka, był dzisiaj w programie śniadaniowym. Był jedną z osób, z którą rozmawiał Tim. Bardzo zależy mi, aby go jeszcze dzisiaj odnaleźć, ale jedyne co o nim wiem, to to, że ma na imię Louis. Próbowałem sam zdobyć informacje, ale nie mogli mi ich podać. Proszę dowiedz się czegoś o nim.  
\- Zwariowałeś, szukasz chłopaka, którego nie znasz? Po co?  
\- Chcę go zaprosić na randkę – mruknął zawstydzony, czując jak jego policzki zaczynają go piec.  
\- Serio? – w słuchawce rozbrzmiał śmiech Nicka – Oczekuję więcej szczegółów.  
\- I je dostaniesz, obiecuję – zapewnił go – Ale nie dzisiaj. Błagam Nick, pomóż mi!  
\- W porządku – westchnął – Przypomnij mi, jak miał na imię?  
\- Louis i dziękuję – uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością, nawet jeśli mężczyzna tego nie widział.  
\- Oddzwonię jak czegoś się dowiem – rzucił do słuchawki i się rozłączył.  
Harry, czując się trochę lepiej po rozmowie z radiowcem i odzyskując wiarę, że to jeszcze się może udać, z szerokim uśmiechem skierował się do najbliższej kwiaciarni, chcąc kupić kwiaty dla Louisa. Uznał, że tak wypada. Wszedł do pomieszczenia, w którym dominowała czerwień i róż, ale nic dziwnego, biorąc pod uwagę dzisiejszy dzień. Od razu rzucił mu się w oczy, nie duży, ale ładny bukiet róż, więc bez dalszego rozglądania się, ruszył w jego kierunku, by po chwili za niego płacić.  
Wyszedł z kwiaciarni, kierując się do kawiarni obok. Postanowił napić się herbaty, czekając na jakieś wieści od Nicka. Zajął wolny stolik przy oknie, kładąc na blacie kubek z herbatą, która chwile wcześniej kupił i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Od razu poczuł się odrobinę nieswojo. Pomieszczenie nie było zatłoczone, ale przy każdym stoliku, który był zajęty siedziała zakochana para. W tym momencie dość mocno odczuł bycie singlem. Jednak miał nadzieję, że niedługo to się zmieni, a jeszcze dzisiaj, będzie mógł wybrać się gdzieś z Louisem.  
Był w połowie swojej herbaty, kiedy ekran jego telefonu się rozświetlił, który zaczął wibrować na stoliku. Szybko odebrał, wiedząc, że to Nick.  
\- I co, masz?  
\- Nazywa się Louis Tomlinson – odpowiedział mu.  
\- I? Tyle? – był wdzięczny mężczyźnie, że mu pomógł. Jednak nie udało mu się ukryć w głosie zawodu, że tylko tyle się dowiedział.  
\- Nic więcej nie chcieli powiedzieć, ale hej, zawsze masz więcej informacji. Teraz możesz go spróbować wyszukać na facebooku – zasugerował.  
\- Tak, spróbuję – mruknął, marszcząc brwi, zastanawiając się, czy na pewno mu się uda – Dzięki Nick.  
\- Pamiętaj, chcę szczegółów – przypomniał mu.  
\- Wiem – wywrócił oczami – Jeszcze raz dziękuję – powiedział i rozłączył się.  
Od razu wszedł w portal, o którym wspominał Nick i w miejsce wyszukiwania wpisał „Louis Tomlinson”. Tak jak myślał wyskoczyło mu wiele wyników, mimo to postanowił je wszystkie przejrzeć. Najgorsze były te konta, które nie miały zdjęć profilowych, lub przedstawiały coś innego niż postać – ponieważ musiał w nie wchodzić. Powoli tracił nadzieję, że uda mu się go odnaleźć, zaczął miewać wątpliwości, czy chłopak w ogóle posiada facebooka. Po około 20 minut poszukiwań, kiedy tracił już nadzieję, że cokolwiek znajdzie, znalazł go. Znalazł Louisa. Od razu wszedł na jego konto. Jego zdjęcie profilowe przedstawiało szatyna z szerokim uśmiechem, który spowodował lekkie zmarszczki dookoła oczu, błyszczące oczy, opaloną skórę i roztrzepane, brązowe włosy. Był piękny, dokładnie tak jak Harry zapamiętał z telewizji.  
Pierwszym odruchem Harry’ego było napisanie do szatyna. Jednak szybko się powstrzymał. Bo co jeśli chłopak mu nie odpisze, bo uzna go za wariata, a może w ogóle nie odczyta dzisiaj wiadomości. Póki co zrezygnował z pomysłu pisania do Louisa i zaczął przeglądać zdjęcia, z nadzieją, że nakierują go na to, gdzie mógłby odnaleźć Tomlinsona. Wiele z nich pochodziło z baru i klubu, które znajdowały się w tej samej dzielnicy Londynu, dość blisko siebie – Harry był tam kilka razy. Było prawdopodobne, że mieszkał gdzieś w okolicy i kędzierzawy planował to sprawdzić. Jeśli nie uda mu się dzisiaj odnaleźć szatyna, to przynajmniej ma jego facebooka i może napisać, z nadzieją, że chłopak odpisze. Jednak najpierw musiał spróbować go odnaleźć.  
Dopił swoją herbatę i skierował się do stacji metra.  
*****  
_21:08_  
Czy prześladował go dzisiaj jakiś pech? Kiedy już myślał, że jest coraz bliżej odnalezienia chłopaka, coś oczywiście musiało pójść nie tak. Kiedy dotarł na stację metra, okazało się, że jest jakaś awaria i musi poczekać nim cokolwiek przyjedzie. Zapewniano, że szybko się z tym uporają, jednak, kiedy zauważył, że jest już po 19.00 postanowił dłużej nie czekać i udał się na przystanek autobusowy, ciesząc się, że z najbliższego przystanku odjeżdża autobus, który bezpośrednio jedzie do części miasta, gdzie powinien odnaleźć szatyna – dzięki temu nie będzie musiał się przesiadać. Niestety i tu nie było zbyt dobrze. Korki spowodowały, że dotarcie na miejsce zajęło mu około godziny. I w końcu, teraz był tutaj, krążąc po ulicy, zastanawiając się, czy nie spotka gdzieś szatyna. Dostrzegając duży, neonowy napis z nazwą klubu, postanowił zajrzeć do środka, z nadzieją, że może spotka tam Louisa. Nie zabawił w nim długo, dość szybko się zorientował, że to walentynkowa impreza i wszędzie są pary, a chłopak przecież mówił, że jest singlem - więc mało prawdopodobne, aby tu był. Trochę żałował przyjścia tutaj, ponieważ nie znalazł chłopaka, a zmarnował 20 minut na stanie w kolejce, aby dostać się do środka. W następnej kolejności postanowił iść do baru, gdzie – jak pokazywały zdjęcia – również spędzał dużo czasu. Zatrzymał się przy wejściu, skąd miał bardzo dobry widok na całe pomieszczenie, jednak nigdzie nie dostrzegł niebieskich oczu i brązowych, roztrzepanych włosów. Mimo to wszedł głębiej do środka. Postanowił spytać się przy barze, może ktoś będzie znał szatyna.  
Za ladą stał wysoki, odrobinę krepy mężczyzna. Prawdopodobnie miał około 40 lat. Miał na sobie czarną koszulkę z logiem baru, a w dłoniach trzymał ścierkę, którą właśnie wycierał szklanki.  
\- Um, przepraszam – niepewnie zwrócił się do mężczyzny.  
\- Coś podać? – zwrócił uwagę na kędzierzawego, uprzejmie się uśmiechając.  
\- Szukam Louisa Tomlinsona – miał nadzieję, że barman nie będzie chciał znać zbyt wiele szczegółów, dlaczego szuka szatyna – Znasz go może?  
\- Tommo? – uśmiechnął się szerzej wspominając chłopaka – Jasne, jest stałym klientem.  
\- Naprawdę? – jego twarz pojaśniała – A wiesz może gdzie mógłbym go teraz znaleźć?  
\- Prawdopodobnie w jego mieszkaniu – wzruszył ramionami – Niestety nie wiem, gdzie to jest.  
\- Oh – tak szybko, jak pojawiła się w nim nadzieja, że już się udało, równie szybko zniknęła, wywołując kolejny ból i zawód tego dnia – Trudno – mruknął – Mimo to, dziękuję – posłał mu słaby uśmiech i skierował się do wyjścia.  
Krążył bez celu po okolicy, zastanawiając się, gdzie powinien iść. Gdzie jego szanse zwiększały się, na spotkanie Louisa. Chwilę zajęło zastanowienie się, w którą stronę powinien iść. Ostatecznie zdecydował się ruszyć w stronę klubu. Musiał wyglądać śmiesznie, krążył tam i z powrotem w dłoniach trzymając bukiet, zwiędłych już, róż.  
Przechodził obok kolejki do klubu, kiedy w tłumie dostrzegł blond czupryną, którą skądś kojarzył. Chłopak o farbowanych, blond włosach, stał pośrodku kolejki, głośno się z czegoś śmiejąc, kiedy rozmawiał z drobną szatynką, którą obejmował. Dopiero po chwili do niego dotarło, że to ten blondyn – Niall chyba – który udzielał z Louisem wywiadu. On na pewno wie, gdzie mieszkał szatyn.  
Z mocno bijącym sercem podszedł do roześmianej pary. Wiedział, że od blondyna zależy czy odnajdzie Louisa, czy nie.  
\- Cześć – wykrztusił z siebie, czując jak gardło odrobinę mu się zaciska.  
\- Hej – odpowiedzieli wspólnie z mieszanką zaskoczenia i podejrzliwości.  
\- Um…ty – czuł jak żołądek mu się skręca i robi nie dobrze. Wziął głęboki wdech i kontynuował – Ty jesteś Niall, prawda?  
\- Tak, znamy się? – widział u niego nieufność.  
\- Tak, to znaczy nie, to znaczy – zaczął się plątać, więc wziął kolejny uspokajający oddech – Widziałem cię rano w porannej telewizji – wyjaśnił.  
\- Oh – wzrok blondyna powędrował do dłoni kędzierzawego, w której ściskał bukiet kwiatów – Stary, nie wiem o co ci chodzi, ale ja mam dziewczynę – na potwierdzenie swoich słów, przysunął się bliżej szatynki.  
\- Co? – Harry nie wiedział o co chodzi, dopóki nie zauważył, gdzie spogląda Niall – Nie, to nie to o czym myślisz – zapewnił go – Jestem Harry – przedstawił się – Chodzi mi o twojego przyjaciela.  
\- Louisa? – na jego usta wpłynął wszechwiedzący uśmieszek.  
\- Tak – niezręcznie potarł dłonią kark – Ja…on…spodobał mi się i cały dzień go szukam, i chciałem zaprosić go na randkę, ale nic nie idzie po mojej myśli, i zaczynam tracić nadzieję, i teraz spotkałem ciebie, i pomyślałem, że może jednak się uda, i… - mówił szybko i odrobinę chaotycznie.  
\- Ej, spokojnie – przerwał mu blondyn – Czyli spodobał ci się Louis i chcesz się z nim umówić?  
\- Tak.  
\- I szukasz go cały dzień? – Harry ponownie przytaknął – Łał! – wyrwało się z jego ust – Ale jaką mam pewność, że nie jesteś jakimś psychopatą? Nie chce mieć później kumpla na sumieniu.  
\- Nie jestem – zaprzeczył – Posłuchaj. Wiem, że to jest dziwne, ale naprawdę chciałbym spotkać się z Louisem. Przysięgam, że nic mu nie zrobię. Bardzo mi zależy – miał tak wielką nadzieję, że blondyn mu ulegnie i powie, gdzie szukać Tomlinsona. Wiedział, że wygląda podejrzanie i sam zapewne na miejscu Nialla byłby podejrzliwy, ale musiało mu się udać. Był gotów nawet klęknąć i go błagać.  
\- W porządku – odpowiedział po chwili ciszy, podczas której zastanawiał się nad tym co powinien zrobić – Ale pamiętaj, wiem jak wyglądasz, więc jeśli coś się stanie Lou, to cię znajdę – próbował być groźny, ale nie bardzo mu to wyszło.  
\- Rozumiem.  
Chwile później, z szerokim uśmiechem i podekscytowaniem ogarniającym jego ciało, kierował się pod podany przez Nialla adres.  
*****  
_22:24_  
Zatrzymał się przed kamienicą, na której przybity był numer 21 – ten, którego szukał. Jego serce szalało w piersi, a w uszach szumiała krew. Na jego twarzy gościł szeroki uśmiech, nareszcie go odnalazł. Wszedł do środka i pognał schodami na czwarte piętro, kierując się pod drzwi z numerem 6. Zatrzymał się, opierając dłońmi o kolana, chcąc unormować oddech. Wiedział, że już późno i nie wie, czy Louis nie będzie spał, a może jednak gdzieś wyszedł? Mimo to miał zamiar spróbować, nawet jeśli szatyn później wyzwie go od wariatów i zatrzaśnie drzwi przed nosem. Obiecał sobie, że przed końcem dnia odnajdzie Louisa i poprosi, aby został jego walentynką, zapraszając na randkę. Spojrzał na kwiatki, które trzymał w dłoni. Nie prezentowały się zbyt dobrze, w końcu minęło kilka godzin, odkąd je kupił. Miał jednak nadzieję, że Louis się tym nie przejmie. W końcu liczył się gest.  
Zapukał, czując jak całe jego ciało drży. Nie wiedział, czy to było spowodowane zmęczeniem po całym dniu gonienia po mieście, czy podekscytowaniem, że zaraz ujrzy pięknego chłopaka z telewizji. Serce waliło mocno, jakby chciało przebić się przez żebra i wyrwać z piersi. Słyszał jakieś dźwięki po drugiej stronie i nie umiał opanować zdenerwowania.  
Drzwi się uchyliły, a on czuł jak coś ciężkiego osiada w jego żołądku, ponieważ przed nim nie stał drobny szatyn, z pięknymi, błyszczącymi oczami i brązową czupryną. Zamiast niego w wejściu pojawił się przystojny (bardzo przystojny) mulat, który zdaniem kędzierzawego wyglądał jak pieprzony model (mimo to Harry dalej myślał, tylko o szatynie). Brązowe tęczówki, otoczone ciemnymi, długimi rzęsami, z zaciekawieniem przyglądały się przybyszowi.  
\- Mogę w czymś pomóc? – zapytał, kiedy Harry przez dłuższy czas się nie odzywał.  
\- Um…to chyba pomyłka – wykrztusił, czując jak jego gardło się zaciska. Myślał, że w końcu odnalazł chłopaka, a tu takie rozczarowanie – Szukam Louisa – liczył na to, że może brunet będzie wiedział o kogo chodzi i mu pomoże.  
\- Dobrze trafiłeś – słysząc słowa mulata, poczuł jak żołądek się rozluźnia, a serce wraca na swoje miejsce – To mój współlokator. Lou – zawołał w głąb mieszkania – Rusz tutaj swój gruby tyłek. Masz gościa.  
Po chwili w tyle mógł zobaczyć, jak pojawia się kolejna postać. Tak, to on – Louis. Piękne, niebieskie oczy, otoczone długimi rzęsami, drobny nosek, wąskie usta, wysokie kości policzkowe i brązowe, wyglądające na niezwykle puchate i miękkie, włosy.  
\- Zayn, zamknij się – jeśli Harry myślał, że jego głos w telewizji brzmiał cudownie, tak na żywo jest jeszcze lepiej – Mój tyłek nie jest grupy, po prostu mi zazdrościsz.  
Zayn, jak nazwał go szatyn, zrobił miejsce dla Louisa i sam zniknął wewnątrz mieszkania. Harry stał naprzeciwko chłopaka, wpatrując się w jego oczy i nie pamiętając co powinien powiedzieć, jak się zachować. Jego myśli to była jedna wielka plątanina, z której nic nie rozumiał. Po prostu stał i się patrzył, zapewne wyglądają dla Louisa jak wariat.  
\- Mogę ci w czymś pomóc? – mniejszy chłopak spoglądał na nieznajomego, czując lekki dyskomfort, kiedy zielone spojrzenie wpatrywało się w niego z intensywnością. A Harry. Harry zamiast się odezwać, wyjaśnić o co chodzi i mieć nadzieję, że szatyn nie będzie miał go za świra, zrobił dość głupią rzecz. Pokonał dzielącą ich odległość i nachylił się nad Louisem, składając na jego ustach pocałunek.  
Louis był zaskoczony zachowaniem obcego chłopaka, dlatego nie odepchnął kędzierzawego, ale i nie oddał pocałunku. Jego ciało zesztywniało. Harry jednak się tym nie przejął. Po chwili odsunął się od mniejszego, z zarumienionymi policzkami.  
\- Zostań moją walentynką! – wypalił, wyciągając w jego stronę rękę z bukietem i od razu wymierzając sobie mentalny policzek. Co on najlepszego robi? Przecież miał przygotowaną całą przemowę. Miał wszystko wyjaśnić szatynowi, później zapraszając na randkę, a co robi? Całuje i prosi, aby został jego walentynką.  
\- C-co?  
*****  
_2 lata później_  
\- Myślałem, że jest psycholem – parsknął i poczuł, jak uścisk dookoła jego tali zacieśnia się – No bo jaki człowiek, przychodzi do domu osoby, której nie zna, całując ją i prosi o zostanie walentynką.  
\- Jednak dałeś mu szansę – stwierdziła Carol, która siedziała naprzeciwko niego.  
\- No tak, to chyba te więdniejące róże mnie rozczuliły – parsknął - Chociaż najpierw zażądałem wyjaśnień.  
\- Wpuścił mnie do mieszkania – do rozmowy wtrącił się Harry – i usiedliśmy w salonie, gdzie wszystko mu powiedziałem. Pamiętam, że kazał swojemu przyjacielowi siedzieć w kuchni i nasłuchiwać, czy coś się nie dzieje – zaśmiał się, przypominając sobie tę sytuację.  
\- Ej, nie znałem cię – był oburzony, że jego narzeczony wyśmiewa się z niego – Skąd mogłem wiedzieć, że nic mi nie zrobisz.  
\- A co z randką, chciałeś też w ten dzień gdzieś zabrać Louisa – dopytywała prezenterka – A zostało wam jakieś półtorej godziny.  
\- Była randka. Może niezbyt romantyczna, ale tak jak sobie obiecałem zabrałem go na randkę – zaśmiał się kędzierzawy - Bar nieopodal Louisa, był długo otwarty, więc tam poszliśmy.  
\- To była najmniej romantyczna randka walentynkowa w moim życiu – parsknął – Jedliśmy hamburgery, piliśmy piwo i nie ufając do końca Harry’emu zaciągnąłem tam również Zayna.  
\- Ale za to kolejną randką to odpokutowałem – bronił się Styles.  
\- To prawda – usta szatyna ułożyły się w czułym uśmiechu, na wspomnienie ich kolejnej randki. Harry mając znajomości w teatrze, załatwił spektakl tylko dla nich. Było wspaniale. Następnie zabrał go do swojego domu, gdzie wspólnie przygotowywali kolację (chociaż powiedzenie, że Harry ją przygotowywał, a Louis mu przeszkadzał było bliższe prawdy).  
\- Czyli, Louis zgodził się potem jeszcze spotkać z tobą.  
\- Nie od razu – pokręcił głowę – Zaprosiłem go na drugą randkę, ale nie był przekonany. Dałem mu swój numer i poprosiłem, aby się odezwał, jak zdecyduje. Dopiero po 3 dniach, dostałem wiadomość, żebyśmy się ponownie spotkali.  
\- Potrzebowałem trochę czasu, aby to przemyśleć. Nawet, jeśli wyglądał na nieszkodliwego i historia wydawała się prawdopodobna, a pierwsza randka była ok, wolałem być ostrożny.  
\- I jak widać, to była dobra decyzja – Carol posłał im uśmiech.  
\- Najlepsza – zapewnił ją Louis.  
\- Tim, podobno dostałeś zaproszenie na ślub – tym razem Jon zwrócił się do dziennikarza, który 2 lata wcześniej przeprowadzał wywiad z szatynem.  
\- Tak i byłem bardzo zaskoczony – przyznał – Nie wiedziałem o kogo chodzi i dlaczego chcąc mnie na ślubie. Dopiero po spotkaniu, wszystko się wyjaśniło.  
\- Byłeś ich swatką – parsknął prezenter.  
\- Na to wygląda – zaśmiał się – Ale to dobre uczucie, wiedzieć, że pomogło się dwójce ludzie znaleźć miłość.  
\- Niezwykła historia – skomentował Jon – Dziękujemy wam za przybycie – zwrócił się do pary – I życzymy wszystkiego dobrego, na nowej drodze życia.  
\- Dziękujemy – skinęli głowami, szeroko się uśmiechając.  
Tak, to była niezwykła historia. Bo kto się spodziewał, że Harry zakocha się w chłopaku, którego widział przez kilka chwil w programie śniadaniowym, z kolei Louis znajdzie miłość w dziwnym chłopaku, który szukał go całe walentynki, tylko po to, aby by zaprosić na randkę.  
Prawdziwa miłość może nas zaskoczyć niespodziewanie, ciągnąc za sobą dziwne, ale i jednocześnie, ciekawe sytuacje.


End file.
